A New Destiny
by LilyBellatrixBlack22
Summary: Two months after Harry's defeat of Voldemort, the Ministry makes a new law; a Marriage Law. All witches and wizards must wed their chosen partners. When Hermione is paired with Draco Malfoy and isn't upset, the boys set out to find out why. What they find is a whole new person and a whole new destiny.
1. A New Law

**A/N: I have wanted to do a marriage law fan fiction for quite a while and the idea has just come to me. Enjoy.**

A New Law

_2nd July 1998_

_12 Grimuald Place, London_

Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Conquered, and his best friends Ron Weasley, the Man-Who-Helped, and Hermione Granger, the Woman-Who-Helped, were sitting in the kitchen of 12 Grimuald Place two months after the Battle of Hogwarts, where Harry, Ron and Hermione killed Lord Voldemort for good, waiting for the Daily Prophet for news on a new law that was being published.

After 10 minutes, an owl flew in the window and landed on the table in front of Hermione with the Daily Prophet. With shaking hands, she unwrapped the newspaper and read the headline:

**NEW MARRIAGE LAW ANNOUNCED**

**In a surprising move last night, Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt announced a new Marriage Law. Speaking to reporters last night, Minister Shacklebolt said:**

_**I know many of you will not enjoy this law, but the Wizardgamot has seen fit to pass it. The Marriage Law of 98 aims to re-populate the Wizarding World after the blood shed of the Voldemort Wars. All eligible people, between the age of 17 and 40, will be paired by the Ministry with another witch or wizard. **_

_**All marriages will be between a witch and wizard and only people five years older/younger will be married. You will receive your letter on the 2**__**nd**__** of July 1998 at approximately 1000hrs.**_

"It's 9:55" said Harry. "We have five minutes before we find out who we are marrying, but promise me one thing. Whoever you are marrying, you come here at least four times a week. I don't want to be alone."

"We promise Harry" said Ron and Hermione together.

With a pop, Kreacher the house-elf appeared in the room. Bowing to Harry and nodding to Ron and Hermione he said "Master Harry, Mr Shacklebolt is in the fire. He asks if he can come through."

"Yes Kreacher, let him through" said Harry.

Kreacher disappeared. Moments later a tall, dark man walked into the room.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, sorry about the law, but the Wizardgamot had passed it before I knew of it. I have your letters here" said Kingsley in a sad voice as he handed out three sealed envelopes.

"Don't worry, we didn't think you had passed it" said Ron as he took his letter from Kingsley.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked down at their letters and, with shaking hands opened them and read their letter.

_**Dear Lord Harry James Potter**_

_**I am pleased to inform you that you are to marry Miss Luna Celeste Lovegood on the 31**__**st**__** July 1998 at 11:00. You are required to have five children. Please send names of the wedding party back by the 5**__**th**__** of July 1998.**_

_**Hoping you are well**_

_**Tatiana Faye Abbott**_

_**Head of the Marriage Department**_

_**Dear Mr Ronald Billius Weasley**_

_**I am pleased to inform you that you are to marry Miss Hannah Olivia Abbott on the 31**__**st**__** July 1998 at 12:00. You are required to have two children. Please send names of the wedding party back by the 5**__**th**__** of July 1998.**_

_**Hoping you are well**_

_**Tatiana Faye Abbott**_

_**Head of the Marriage Department**_

_**Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger (Lady Rowena Merope Slytherin)**_

_**I am pleased to inform you that you are to marry Mr Draconian Lucius Malfoy on the 31**__**st**__** July 1998 at 13:00. You are required to have three children. Please send names of the wedding party back by the 5**__**th**__** of July 1998.**_

_**Hoping you are well**_

_**Tatiana Faye Abbott**_

_**Head of the Marriage Department**_

"Well…" said Kingsley.

"Luna" said Harry.

"Hannah Abbott" said Ron.

"Draco" said Hermione.

"WHAT!" yelled Harry and Ron "MALFOY"

"Yes" hissed Hermione.

"Wait, you just hissed" said Harry slowly.

"You're a bloody Parselmouth" yelled Ron

"Yes Ronald, I am. So get over it."

"Well. Names of wedding party anyone?" asked Kingsley.

"Ron is my best man" said Harry

"Harry is my best man" said Ron

"Luna is my Matron of Honour and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass are my bridesmaids" said Hermione. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to see my fiancé."

Hermione walked out of the room and floo'd to Malfoy Manor. Harry and Ron just looked at each other and said; "I'm going to see my fiancée."


	2. Weddings, Weddings and more Weddings

Weddings, Weddings and more Weddings

_31__st__ July 1998_

_Godric's Hollow Church, Devon_

_11:00 – Harry's Wedding_

"Do you, Lord Harry James Potter, take thee Luna Celeste Lovegood to be your lawful wife in the eyes of magic?"

"I do"

"Do you, Luna Celeste Lovegood, take thee, Lord Harry James Potter to be your lawful husband in the eyes of magic?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you to be wizard and wife. The new Lord and Lady Harry James and Luna Celeste Potter."

_12:00 – Ron's Wedding_

"Do you, Ronald Billius Weasley, take thee Hannah Olivia Abbott to be your lawful wife in the eyes of magic?"

"I do"

"Do you, Hannah Oliva Abbott, take thee Ronald Billius Weasley to be your lawful husband in the eyes of magic?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you to be wizard and wife. The new Mr and Mrs Ronald Billius Weasley.

_13:00 – Hermione's Wedding (Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire)_

"Do you, Draconian Lucius Malfoy, take thee Lady Rowena Merope Slytherin to be your lawful wife in the eyes of magic?"

"I do"

"Do you, Lady Rowena Merope Slytherin, take thee Draconian Lucius Malfoy to be your lawful wife in the eyes of magic?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you to be wizard and wife. The new Lord and Lady Draconian Lucius and Rowena Merope Slytherin."

AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…

_31__st__ July 1998_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"I can't believe that we were not invited to Mione's wedding. Must be Malfoy's doing" said Ron in an annoyed voice to Harry. "I mean Luna was Matron of Honour and was invited but her two best friends weren't!"

"I know, but, just drop it. It's our Wedding reception so look like you're having fun and get something to eat" replied Harry.

"Alright, but I'm sending her a letter tomorrow asking if she wants to come over next Sunday for the Weasley lunch. Is it alright to have it at Grimuald?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, now eat and stop worrying" replied Harry, tucking into some Roast Beef.

AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…

_31__st__ July 1998_

_Malfoy Manor, Witshire_

"Row, welcome home" said Draco Malfoy to his new wife, Rowena Malfoy-Slytherin (**A/N: Hermione's going to be called Rowena or Row from now on**)

"It's wonderful, but not as good as Slytherin Castle" she replied. "Well, are we just going to stand here all day or are we going in. I want to get this blasted glamour charm off me."

"Of course, we'll go to the Drawing Room. Mother and Father are in there are there are mirrors so you can take the charm of"

"Good, lead the way"

Draco led her through a door and Rowena found herself in the Drawing Room with her new mother and father – in – law.

"Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy" she said, curtseying.

"My lady" they replied but Rowena wasn't listening, she had wandered over to the mirror that was in the room and started to mutter to herself. After five minutes, she had changed. Gone was the brown haired, buck-toothed know-it-all, but in her place stood a black haired, green eyed woman who was 5" 8' tall and very beautiful.

"Well" she said turning round to look at Draco

"You look amazing Row" he replied truthfully.

"Well, what are we waiting for, I'm hungry" Rowena said, turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

"Well done Draco" said Lucius Malfoy to his son after Rowena had left, "she is certainly something."

"I know" Draco muttered under his breath "she certainly is."


	3. New Prophecies and Idiots

New Prophecies and Idiots

_1__st__ August 1998_

_Malfoy Manor, Witshire_

"THAT FOUL, LOUTHSOME, EVIL GARGOYLE" yelled Rowena Malfoy-Slytherin (formally Hermione Granger) as she read the letter she had just received from her one time friend.

_Dear Mione_

_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING NOT COMING TO ME AND HARRY'S WEDDING, AND NOT INVITING US TO YOUR'S. HAS MALFOY ALREADY CORRUPTED YOU? Look, we're having a Weasley dinner on Sunday at Harry's so please come. Remember what you promised Harry, that you would come and see him at least four times a week. Me and Hannah are living with him and Luna now, so we are only missing you._

_I miss you and love you still. I had to give Hannah the engagement ring I was going to give you when you said yes to me._

_Ron_

"Row, what's the matter?" asked her new husband, Draco Malfoy, after hearing Row shouting at the letter. "Oh, it's from WeaselKing."

"Yes. Read the last paragraph. How dare he make assumptions that I would even marry him? I am a Slytherin, I would never marry someone as poor as he is. I mean, I only went into Gryffindor as father told me to get Potter and Weaselbee's trust so father could kill them. That failed as father was too assured that he would win and Potter saw the opportunity and killed father. I WILL KILL YOU POTTER" Row replied, yelling the last bit.

"Row, calm down. Just ignore him" answered Draco soothingly.

AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…

_1__st__ August 1998_

_Somewhere in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries, London_

An ancient book, older than time itself, opened to a page in a golden light. The name 'HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER' vanished, instead it was replaced with the name 'ROWENA MEROPE MALFOY-SLYTHERIN'. No one worked in that room so no one saw this spectacle. After this happened, a prophecy in the Hall of Prophecy glowed white and the words of the new prophecy rang out in echoing tones through the hall.

**The ancient ones child**

**Born as one name, married as another**

**Vanquisher of one Light Lord, mother of another**

**Daughter of one Dark Lord, prisoner of another**

**Shall come forth in the hour of need**

**And from her womb, comes the Ruler of all**

**And from her mind, comes the destruction of all**

The voice fell silent as the fate of the world was decided.

AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…

_2__nd__ August 1998_

_12 Grimuald Place, London_

"Harry, your assistance is required at once as a matter of national security. A new prophecy has been made about a woman who, well you come and see" said Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt through the fire.

"Alright Kingsley. I'll be over in a minute" replied Harry, grabbing his coat, as he got up he called to his wife. "Luna, just got called to the Ministry, I might be some time."

"OK Harry. See you later" Luna Potter (nee Lovegood) called back.

_2__nd__ August 1998_

_Ministry of Magic, London_

"Ah, Harry, if you will follow me" said Kingsley as Harry walked in the door.

Kingsley led Harry to the Hall of Prophecies where Harry experienced a flashback of last time he was here, the night Lord Voldemort made his return known. The night his godfather, Sirius Black died.

"It's OK Harry, I miss him too" said Kingsley, a small smile on his face as he thought of what Harry was thinking. "He was a good man"

"That he was" replied Harry, his voice tinged with sadness.

"Ah, here we are, the Book of Prophecies. This entails new prophecies. Look what turned up last night."

"**The ancient ones child…Born as one name, married as another…Vanquisher of one Light Lord, mother of another…Daughter of one Dark Lord, prisoner of another…Shall come forth in the hour of need…And from her womb, comes the Ruler of all…And from her mind, comes the destruction of all"**

"Poo" that was all Harry could say. "That's worse than mine."

"Hahaha, I suppose it is. All yours said was that one of you would die. This is so much worse" said Kingsley.

"Oh, have you heard from Hermione by any chance?" asked Harry with curiosity.

"No, now you mention it. I have not. I'll go and check the book of names to see if she is still alive and well. Who is she married to again?"

"Malfoy"

"I'll check under his page."

"Thanks Kingsley"

"No problem Harry. Bye"

"Bye"


	4. Shocking Revelations

**A/N: I am very sorry about the delay but I have been on holiday and couldn't write, plus I just wasn't in the mood to write anything.**

Shocking Revelations

"_Oh, have you heard from Hermione by any chance?" asked Harry with curiosity._

"_No, now you mention it. I have not. I'll go and check the book of names to see if she is still alive and well. Who is she married to again?"_

"_Malfoy"_

"_I'll check under his page."_

"_Thanks Kingsley"_

"_No problem Harry. Bye"_

"_Bye" _

AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AN D…AND…AND…AND…

_2__nd__ August 1998_

_Ministry of Magic, London_

Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the room in the Department of Mysteries only known as the Name Room to search for Hermione Malfoy (formally Granger). Flipping to the M section he attempted to find Hermione's name. Getting to the Malfoy page he saw Lucius Malfoy married to Narcissa Malfoy (Black) and their son, Draco Malfoy married to a Rowena Merope Malfoy-Le Fay-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Peverall-Riddle , but not Hermione. Puzzled he touched Rowena's name and read her information, what he found chilled him to the bone:

**Lady Rowena Merope Malfoy-Le Fay-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Peverall-Riddle (Hermione Jean Granger)**

**Born: 19****th**** September 1979**

**Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin-Peverall (Lord Voldemort)**

**Helena Rowena Riddle-Le Fay-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff**

**Spouse: Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**Heir to: Le Fay (Mother)**

**Slytherin (Father)**

**Ravenclaw (Mother)**

**Hufflepuff (Mother)**

**Peverall (Father)**

**Riddle (Father)**

**Parents Details**

**Father**

**Born: 31****st**** December 1926**

**Parents: Tom Riddle Jnr (Muggle)**

**Merope Gaunt (Pure-blood)**

**Death: 2****nd**** May 1998 (aged 71)**

**Great Hall, Hogwarts**

**Heir to: Slytherin**

**Peverall**

**Riddle**

**Mother**

**Born: 5****th**** January 1927**

**Parents: Charlus Ravenclaw**

**Sarah Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff**

**Death: 31****st**** October 1981 (aged 56)**

**Potter's House, Godric's Hollow**

**Heir to: Le Fay**

**Ravenclaw**

**Hufflepuff**

Kingsley hurried off to tell Harry.

AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AN D…AND…AND…AND…

_2__nd__ August 1998_

_12 Grimuald Place, London_

"Hello Harry, Luna" said Kingsley Shacklebolt as he entered the Potter-Black home.

"Hello Kingsley" said Harry.

"Oh, hello Minister" said Luna.

"Harry, I have some disturbing news for you, Hermione isn't Hermione"

"What do you mean Kingsley?"

"Hermione Jean Granger seems to be a cover. Her real name is Rowena Merope Malfoy-Le Fay-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Peverall-Riddle . Daughter of Lord Voldemort and the Dark Lady, Helena Riddle-Le Fay-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff."

"WHATTT"

"That's not all, Helena Riddle's date and place of death is…"Kingsley paused "31st October 1981, Potter's House in Godric's Hollow. There is evidence that your father killed Helena Riddle, which made Lord Voldemort kill your father."

"You mean, my father killed Her… Rowena's mother and that's why my parents are dead."

"Yes, well, have a nice day, Harry, Luna" said Kingsley before running out of the house and disappearing with a pop.

AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AND…AN D…AND…AND…AND…

_3__rd__ August 1998_

_Daily Prophet headlines_

_**COURAGOUS BATTLE OF HOGWARTS HEROINE AND GOLDEN TRIO MEMBER HERMIONE GRANGER DAUGHTER OF LORD VOLDEMORT**_

_**HERMIONE GRANGER ACTUALLY LADY ROWENA MEROPE MALFOY-LE FAY-SLYTHERIN-RAVENCLAW-HUFFLEPUFF-PEVERALL-RIDDLE AND DEATH EATER**_


	5. Surprising News

Surprising News

_3__rd__ August 1998_

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire_

_**COURAGOUS BATTLE OF HOGWARTS HEROINE AND GOLDEN TRIO MEMBER HERMIONE GRANGER DAUGHTER OF LORD VOLDEMORT**_

_**HERMIONE GRANGER ACTUALLY LADY ROWENA MEROPE MALFOY-LE FAY-SLYTHERIN-RAVENCLAW-HUFFLEPUFF-PEVERALL-RIDDLE AND DEATH EATER**_

It was during breakfast at Malfoy Manor that the news that Rowena's identity had been discovered, needless to say, it was a bad omen for the day ahead. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco heads all turned to face Row as she read the Daily Prophet headline. She slammed the paper down and ran off to her and Draco's bedroom. Draco looked between the door and his parents before running off after her. Reaching the bedroom door, he knocked.

"Go away" cried Row.

"Row, please, it's me, Draco" he answered.

There was silence. Slowly, the door opened and Draco ran inside. Lying on the bed clutching her stomach, crying, was Row.

"Oh Row love, please stop crying" Draco pleaded as he wiped the tear tracks off Row's face.

"Why should I, you didn't read the actual article. It has me and father's plan, one of them blabbed" she sobbed.

"Oh, love" Draco sighed.

"And it also says that I should be killed. I won't be killed. I won't let them kill my babies…"

"Babies, as in, pregnant" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, remember after the Battle when father had been killed how you consoled me, well, I'm having twins" Row said.

"Twins, I'll get mother, she'll examine you, make sure their healthy and the like. PIPPY" called Draco. As he called, a house-elf appeared.

"Master is being calling for Pippy" the creature said.

"Yes, get my mother, and quickly" Draco ordered.

"Yes Master, is be getting her now Master" said Pippy before popping away. She returned a minute later with Narcissa.

"Pippy told me you wanted to talk to me Draco. Row are you alright with that article?" Narcissa said.

"I'm fine Cissa, thanks" Row said.

"Mother, can you examine Row because she says that she's pregnant with twins?" asked Draco.

Narcissa looked at him in shock before calling Pippy back.

"Go and get my husband, and quickly" she ordered.

"Yes Mistress" Pippy replied before leaving. She returned less than a minute later with Lucius.

"Cissa, apparently you want me" Lucius said.

"Yes, Row's pregnant with twins" Narcissa said.

"Pregnant…twins" said Lucius, speechless. "Draco, come with me, give your mother and wife some space."

The door closed behind Lucius and Draco. Narcissa turned towards Row.

"Well then, let me see" said Narcissa as she waved her wand. Two bubbles of blue settled on Row's stomach. "Two boys, healthy, three months old today. Should be born around February 3rd."

"Twin boys. Tom Orion and Salazar Lucius Malfoy" announced Row, proudly. "That's what they're going to be called."

Narcissa had stuck her head out of the door and summoned the boys.

"Well" Draco said "What are they?"

"Tom Orion and Salazar Lucius Malfoy" Row said.

"Boys, two boys…" spluttered Draco, "I'm going to be a dad to twin boys…WOW"

Narcissa and Lucius laughed.

"You're taking it better than your father did when he found out that I was having you. And there's only one of you" Narcissa said laughing.

"What did father do?" Draco asked curiously.

"Fainted then had to have three glasses of firewhiskey to believe it" Narcissa said.

"Oh" said Draco.

"Well, this calls for some firewhiskey" said Lucius.

"Row, I'm sorry but you're not allowed any alcohol while you're pregnant, you'll have to stick with butterbeer" Narcissa said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry Cissa, I don't like firewhiskey" Row replied.

"That's good"

Together, the Malfoy's headed off towards the Morning room, the article completely forgotten, however, in 12 Grimuald Place, the article was the main topic.


End file.
